The Marvel Adventures of Hogwarts
by purplemidgee
Summary: Its crossover of harry potter and marvel. If you cant already tell i suck at summary's so i guess you will have to read it to see what happens. Only M because of coarse language and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so sorry for the grammar mistakes. This story is about my own character . She goes to Hogwarts and goes through adventures.(sorry for the terrible description) In the story superheroes go to Hogwarts. This is only a crossover because I use a few harry potter characters and the school. I don't own harry potter or marvel. hope you enjoy ****~purplemidgee~**

**Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING**

My name is Alex. I was born into a family not just any family ... The Parker family. I have two brothers Peter and Bruce. Bruce has blackish hair and wears glasses. While Peter has brown hair and glasses to, but his hair tends to be more Mohawk looking. Bruce looked like my father and I looked like my mother. I had blond hair with brown eyes. At the age of five our parents died in a plane crash. After their death we went to live with our Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

One cold dark day our aunt brought us to a dark castle. As you can imagine we were horrified considering there was a giant castle with lighting in the flashing behind it.

Peter whimpered, "Where are we?"

Aunt May said "you will find out"

We walked through the castle. I could tell peter was scared by the look in his eyes. We saw an enormous painting with the creepiest eyes. When Peter saw the painting stopped in fear. Bruce thought it would be the best time to scare peter. Well it wasn't because when Bruce scared Peter he turned around and hit Bruce in the eye.

Bruce said, "Ugh that hurt."

Peter ignored him and kept walking. I don't know why he despised Bruce so much. We made it to a large door it was covered in a small amount of jewels and strands of silver and gold. A crazy looking woman opened the door. She had frizzed hair, her makeup was too flashy with the colors she was wearing she looked like clown; and her outfit looked like it was pulled out of the garbage. Aunt May stayed behind, while we entered the lady went and sat behind a crystal ball.

She said creepily, "You children are destined for something. Peter you will be bitten by a radioactive spider and develop spider-like abilities."

Bruce laughed really hard.

She said "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

He gulped "why?"

"You will try to recreate a chemical but it would backfire causing you to turn into a massive green beast."

Bruce's face was in terror. Peter started to laugh at him now. He looked humiliated.

She screeched, "Stop it! Now you little girl are special."

I looked her in her eyes with disposition. I didn't want to be here and I certainly didn't want to look at this clown lady.

She cleared her throat. "For some strange reason you were born with both of their powers, but they have not appeared in you yet."

"Why?"

She gathered us out quickly and quietly. Once we exited the crystal ball palace she slammed the door on us. The question kept popping in my head. Why did I have to be special? I don't understand. It will always be a mystery to me why I couldn't know. We were driving home from the dark and mysterious castle. Everyone and everything was silent even me.

Aunt May said, "I'd like to mention that you kids will be going to Hogwarts this year."

I growled "what the hell is that?"

I can't believe I just said that to Aunt May. She hates when people swear. I have never cursed at her before. I was just so angry and I didn't care what happened right now.

"Young lady do not use that tone with me! For your information Hogwarts is a unique school for wizards and superheroes. Our family has been going there for generations."

"Do I have to leave my friends?"

"Yes dear"

"But-"

"You don't have a choice so I don't want to hear about it."

When we arrived home I ran to my room crying. I didn't even eat dinner that night. I knew I would be leaving my family my friends behind. My summer was dreadful. I became a shut in, an out cast, and worst of all my friends' didn't want to hang out with me anymore. Day in and day out I would lie in my bed. Thinking of what my life would become. And before I knew it I had to say goodbye to everyone I loved.

We went to train station Platform 9 and 3/4. And we headed off to Hogwarts

Aunt may cried," good by my little angels."

Uncle Ben said "Goodbye kiddos" We all said our farewells except aunt may and I.

She tapped my shoulder. "Don't worry Alex; I'm sure you will make plenty of friends at Hogwarts. I will miss you my little angel!"

I started to cry, "I will miss you to aunt May." I gave her a big hug and I boarded the train and i was off to Hogwarts

**A/N well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day. Next chapter will be the train ride to Hogwarts and Alex meets a special someone *wink* ~purplemidgee~**


	2. Chapter 2: the train ride

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so sorry for the grammar mistakes. Looks like the train ride to Hogwarts might get pretty interesting ;) or not it just depends how you look at it. This chapter has a lot of my own characters are in this part. I don't own harry potter or marvel. hope you enjoy ~purplemidgee~**

**Chapter 2: the train ride**

Once we boarded the train we went our separate ways. I walked into a booth. There was this quiet girl sitting in there. She had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a powder blue dress.

"Hi my name is Alex Parker nice to meet you.

"Hello I'm Maggie Stark."

"Wow I love your last name it neato... magneto."

She laughed at the joke.

I asked " do you have any siblings going to Hogwarts?"

" Yes my brother Tony. He's a 'player' so I'd advise you to stay away from him."

" thanks for the waring…"

Another girl walked into the booth she as she entered lighting struck. She had dark brown hair and a black outfit. She looked so evil. I wasn't scared of her … okay maybe a little. She seems so dark and mysterious and she looks like she hates everyone around her.

She whispered "My name is Brianna Navas".

When she said that I heard a wolves howl. Then she sat in corner quietly reading a book of spells.

I decided to walk around. I happened to see Peter talking to this quaint girl. I was happy for him because he always had a tough time making friends . I went to find Bruce and suddenly I hit the floor. A blond boy helped me up.

He said "Sorry I didn't see you there."

"I'm fine."

He helped me up and my face got a little red. I couldn't tell if it was my emotions or my head hurting. I honestly thought he was pretty sexy.

"Do you need help to get back to your cart?"

"No thanks…"

I left the blond boy there and walked to the end of the hall. I still couldn't find my brother but I found the restroom. Thank goodness. I entered the restroom. There was this girl in the corner. She was staring at me and smoking a cigarette. I felt sick so I washed my face.

I said " You're not supposed to smoke on the train. "

She ignored me , but she kept staring at me.I left as quickly as possible. She was freaking me out. I turned to the right and there was Bruce. I walked into his booth.

He said " Hey sis."

The blond boy was there. My eyes widened when I saw him. Before I was going to leave , but My brother pulled me back.

" where do you think you're going don't you want to meet my friends?"

He smirked after that. Bruce knew that I was terrible at talking to guys. Every time I get around one I get shy and nervous.  
I wanted to punch him in the face.

Another boy said " Damn your sister is hot!"

Bruce hit him in the head. He said " This is tony."

I said " Maggie's brother right?"

" you made friends," Bruce said.

He acted all surprised and shit. He even sounded like a douche bag. I smacked him in the head and walked back to my cart. By the time I had gotten back to my cart the train had stopped and we had arrived at Hogwarts.

**A/N well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day. Rating may be subject to change to M if i have vulgar language. Sorry if you thought it was to boring this chapter or it was to short. I hope you like the next chapter better. Next chapter we will be arriving at Hogwarts. I wonder which house Alex will be placed in. See you next chapter ~purplemidgee~**


	3. Chapter 3: HERE AT HOGWARTS

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so sorry for the grammar mistakes. Sorry I had to change the story to M. The language is going to be more coarse and there will be violence in later chapters. Alex has finally arrived at Hogwarts. Looks like its time to be placed , but will she like her house.**** I don't own harry potter or marvel. Hope you enjoy ~purplemidgee~**

**Chapter 3: HERE AT HOGWARTS**

We had finally arrived at Hogwarts. The castle was gigantic and kind of creepy. We walked into the great hall to be sorted into our houses. Brianna was first and she was placed in Slytherin not a big surprise. She didn't even look happy when she was placed. Maggie was next and she was in Ravenclaw. I even saw that girl smoking on the train she got placed in slytherin. I hope I don't have to share a room with her.

Bruce was placed in Ravenclaw. After Bruce was Peter and of course he embarrassed himself. As he was walking up to the hat he tripped over the stairs. Peters face got red as everyone laughed. Well he was placed in Ravenclaw. Bruce didn't look to happy about that and neither did Peter. They were still fighting over some stupid reason again.

Apparently they weren't going in order because I wasn't next it was that boy who knocked me down on the train. He walked up to the that I got closer look at him he had the most handsome eyes I have ever seen in my life.

The hat said "Thor Odinson ... Gryffindor!"

I wasn't really paying attention though I was worrying about other things at the moment. Anyways the list went on and on until my turn was up. I walked up the steps slowly. I didn't want to make the same mistake as my brother.

I heard a shout from the audience. The person said "Damn she's hot!"

I already knew who it was…it was Tony .Everyone turned around and stared at him. I turned back around and went to the hat. It was placed on my head.

The hat said "Hmm a Parker...Slytherin."

Everyone gasped. Why you ask? Well my aunt told me my whole had been going to Hogwarts for generations and everyone was Ravenclaw, but guess who had to be different me. Of all people I got Slytherin. How could someone like me be a Slytherin. Well this day really took a turn for the worst. I don't think it can get any worst than this.

After that traumatizing event , all new students were handed their dorm numbers. Bruce and Peter were handed their numbers and they didn't look to happy about it. Well mine was 2421 and I didn't even have to grab my bags they were already there. I entered into my dorm. Brianna was there.

I said " hey what are you doing here?"

" I'm your roommate … sadly"

"Nice to see you too!"

I started to unpack. I put photos of my family on my side of the wall. I guess there was another person because we had an extra bed. Brianna and I talked for a while . I feel like we bonded and got to know each other better. Who knew that we had so much in common. I even think I made her smile.

I finished unpacking and I was about to go to sleep. Until our other roommate walked in around twelve o'clock A.M. When I said it couldn't get any worst I was wrong. My other roommate was the girl smoking on the train.

Brianna screamed " WHAT THE HELL? I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!"

The girl looked at me and said " Hey train 'buddy' and don't worry I won't smoke here. By the way the names white rabbit."

I rolled my eyes and Brianna she completely disgusted.I think Brianna was as freaked out at this point as much I was.

" What the fuck?"

" It's a nickname really."

"I hate you all."

Anyways I headed off to bed. I had the biggest day of my life tomorrow… the first day of school.

**A/N Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know this chapter was really short , but i****t will definitely be longer next chapter. Next chapter things will get better for Alex. She may even fall in love. Who knows?**** See you next chapter ~purplemidgee~**


	4. Chapter 4: Best Day Ever!

**Chapter 4 : THE BEST DAY EVERY**

The next day we were off to our classes. I was walking through the halls trying to find my first class and that's when I saw Thor again. I was staring into his eyes. All of a sudden I was hit to the ground. It felt like déjà vu. When I woke up I was lying on the ground in his arms.

He said "Sorry"

I wasn't really paying attention again to what he was saying. He shook me and I snapped back into reality.

I replied "Oh its ok I should be used to it by now."

For a few minutes he just stayed over me silently. I don't know why but I had this feeling about him. This good feeling that made me happy and made me smile every time I see his face.

He said " I think I'm in love."

I made a shocked face. Then he ran away. I got up slowly. I couldn't believe what just happened to me. A boy has never said that to me before. I didn't know what to think, but now i had a nervous feeling in my stomach. I walked to superhero history class and unfortunately I was late. Instead of getting a detention on my first day; the teacher took pity on me and made me sit in the front for the entire year.

There was this nice looking boy sitting next to me. He had brown hair and this weird metal glove on his arm.

The boy said "Hi I'm Victor Von Doom."

"Hi I'm Alex."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I don't know what he was trying to do, but it kind of freaked me out. I pulled my hand back slowly. Today the teacher assigned us to write a report on our favorite Superhero. I was trying to work quietly , Victor kept staring at me.

"You're very beautiful you know"

"Thank you… I'm going to continue my work now."

What is with the guys in this school? Every corner I turn boys are telling me I'm beautiful or I love you. I don't understand it! I didn't really care what victor said to me; but what that Odinson boy said to me it kept going on in circles and circles. As each class went by all I could think of is what he said to me. It was like this little cuckoo clock was going off in my head.

It was lunch time now. My friends and I sat at a lunch table. There where plenty of students around ,but it was just us three at the table

Maggie said "Did you guys meet anyone yet?"

Brianna said " Love is for the inferior minded."

" I'll take that as a no… what about you Alex?"

I sat there staring into space I was thinking about Thor still. So I didn't care what people around me where saying.

Brianna asked "What's wrong with her?"

Then that Odinson boy started to walk over to our lunch table. My friends awkwardly sat there. Brianna rolled her eyes. While Maggie was just sitting there quietly.

He said to me"Would you goddess of beauty do the honor of going out with me for lunch?"

My face turned red I replied shyly "umm sure."

Brianna said "what the fuck?"

He grabbed my hand and guided me outside for a picnic.

"I never got to introduce myself I'm Thor Odinson of Asgard"

"I'm Alex parker"

After we finished our delicious lunch that Thor made. We laid there together under a tree. It felt like we were talking for hours. Until The bell had rung for class.

"thank you for the lun-."

Then he leaned me back and kissed me. My first kiss stolen from me at that very moment. It was amazing it felt like my heart was bursting into fireworks. I could here the songs of my favorite band playing inside my head. I was on a field of red roses where I could lie there for ever. I smiled at Thor.

I snapped back into reality when I realized I was late for class. I got a detention for being late. Great detention on the first day.  
But I didn't care I had my first kiss.

**Brianna's POV**

Love shmove ugh. I'm surrounded by idiots. As I was walking to my next class all I could see was a bunch people making out. Where's Snape when you need him? I walked into my dark arts class there was only me and this strange guy. He's probably an idiot like the rest of them. Crawling there way down the chain of girls in this school. From emo to a fucking preppy cheerleader they will get anything they get they can lay there hands on.

"I am Loki god of mischief."

"I am Brianna Navas."

Snape said "I'm not teaching today so you can do what ever you want."

Loki said "I DO WHAT I WANT!"

I rolled my eyes. " Stay the hell away from me your just like ever other guy at this school being a big asshole!"

"No I actually learn instead of letting my head get infested with the fumes of stupidity."

"Maybe you're not such a dumbass after all."

"I hope not."

I kind of blushed. Loki and I talked for a while. We actually had a lot more in common then I thought. Turns out he wasn't that weird after all.

**Alex POV**

At the end of the first day I went to detention. It wasn't just me there either. Thor was there and a blond boy with a devilish smile. He mentioned that his name was Draco. Another guy walked in. When Thor saw him he rolled his eyes.

I asked him "What's wrong with that guy."

"That's my brother Loki!"

They gave each other the death stare. We sat in a circle at detention and talked about why we where here.

I said " I'm here because I was late for class."

Draco said " Your such a pussy!"

Thor got up and punched Draco. his nose started to bleed. The blood dripping down his nose. Then it started flowing like a bloody river onto the cold hard floor.

Draco whined, "You dick!"

Draco left to the infirmary.

I said "Thanks for sticking up for me"

For the rest of detention we sat there quietly. We were supposed to be writing essays or something , but I blew it off. When detention was over and it was time to go back to our dorms. Thor grabbed my arm.

"Wait before you go… will you go out with me?

" sure, when would you like to go?

"Not like a date, I want to be your boyfriend."

I stood there silently. Thor was waiting for words to come out my mouth.

"Uh sure."

That was the stupidest thing i ever said in my life. I could of been nicer about it , but I walked away smiling. That night I had sweet dreams in my head of sugar plum fairies and candy canes and that kind of crap.

**A/N Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This will probably be the longest one i have do I hope you liked it ****See you next chapter ~purplemidgee~**


End file.
